Hide and Seek
by heroines
Summary: disclaimers on the profile. The Avengers and Co. play hide and seek.


The rain was pouring down heavily. The power off but the extra generator was running the few things that needed to work, such as the elevator, Tony's work stop and the prison holding cells. Other wise Stark Tower was engulfed in the dark. The living room was lit with many candles, and the lightning that came with the storm.

**"Come on guys!"**Alex whinnied, looking over the people sitting in the room. Bruce sat with Thor and Logan on the largest crouch, while Steve and Charlie sat on the love seat. Tony was sitting in the chair with Serenity sitting on his lap, Rena looking content with how he was actually cuddling her, Tony rather smug. Erynne and Clint were sitting together on the floor wrapped in a blanket.**"I promise it'll be fun!"**

**It's the middle of a storm Alex, why would we play?"**Bruce said with a rather amused look on his face, but he none the less became quiet.

**"Well Bruce, you know your roo-"**

**"And I'm in."**Bruce chipped in.

**"Us too!"**Erynne said, nudging Clint to his feet grinning.

**"I guess I can play this**_**mortal**_**game."**Thor added standing along with Bruce.

**"Hide and seek. I remember playing it as a kid, won mostly. I was such a tiny lad."**Steve said, nudging Charlie.**"You gonna play Charlie?"**He asked. The girl looked up and smiled, shrugging and getting up with Steve to move to the middle.

**"SERE!"**Alex shouted, looking over at the two with wide eyes.**"Come on, one game! I swear I won't go into your room anymore on Tony's behalf, promise!"**She put a hand over her heart, looking on ward with wide eyes.

Tony was shaking his head wildly in a no motion and only stopped when Serenity turned her own head to look up at the man with a curious look.**"You make**_**Ghost**_**go into my room? For**_**what**_**may I ask?"**Tony shook his head, and kept his mouth shut.

**"I'll play and so will Tony. Yes Tony, because you seem to think it's a good idea to have someone go into my room and not explain your actions."**Sere said, looking thoroughly cross as she got up. Tony followed still staying quiet.

**"Logan?"**Alex asked, looking on, rocking on her heels with a way to innocent to be real look on her face. The man looked on with a grumpy expression at the looks on everyone's face and sighed getting up and putting his foot in the center with everyone else'.

**"Okay! Blue shoe, blue shoe, how old are you?"**Alex said landing on her self with a smirk.**"Eleven!"**She counted out the number and took her foot out. Repeating the progresses 8 more times until it came down to Sere and Logan.**"Now do rock paper scissors.**Alex watched the two do a two out of three, Logan chosing scissors each time.

**"Logan's it! Count to one hundred and twenty-seven! Ready! Hide!"**Alex shouted turning inivisible instantly.**"If your caught, you have to come back to the living room and wait!"**The game had begun.

Logan sighed as he finished mentally counting to one hundred and twenty-seven. Looking around the living room, curious as to what exactly he was supposed to be doing, sniffing. Everyone had just been in the room and it still smelled of them.

He brushed out of the room to wards the ballroom. He sniffed, smirking as he picked up the trail that would lead him to Bruce. The man hadn't even bothered to cover his tracks and as Logan entered the room he huffed in annoyance. The man was just hiding behind the piano looking thoroughly annoyed.

**"Great."**Bruce muttered angrily, storming out, trying to remain calm. The man with two faces left the room and Logan took another waft of the air, pondering as he looked around, lifting his eyes to the ceilling.

Logan left the room with a silent huff. Eyes following him as he left.

Logan had returned to the livingroom to hushed voice, and then the pitter patter of feet rushing off. He turned the corner in time to see a foot heading into the hallway that lead to the kitchen. Logan's lips twitched upwards as he sniffed and followed the retreating feet. Bruce's laughing growing.

**"Clint- what?"**Logan stopped by the closet, looking at the door and opening it. He stared around it, shifting the coats and sniffing. Erynne's sent was thick, and he couldn't pinpoint it. Maybe she had sat in there while he was looking for Bruce and then had retreated to another hide out. Logan shifted a growl as he shut the door and made his way to wards the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen and frowned. He shook his head. Of course this place were stink of Clint, he was always in the room and it was the perfect room to hide in. His lips twitched upwards as he opened the fridge, even the freezer. Finding no Clint he opened the pantry and then the closet in the Kitchen. Logan growled looking thoroughly annoyed now and he turned to storm from the kitchen when he noticed the man ontop of the fridge looking pleased.

**"Mind giving me a hand?"**Clint asked, and Logan sighed helping the other man around so he could slide of the top of the fridge legs first. Both man parted ways as Logan thought back to how unimpressed Tony and Serenity had been. His lips curled up as he headed down the elavator to the garage. As the elavator opened he grumbled.

**"Yeah, found us."**Tony said in a sarcastically happy voice. Logan pressed the buttons to bring him back up stairs trying to erase the image of Tony trying to kiss an unwilling Sere who keep shooting sparks at the man, who in turned laughed and tried to tickle her. So much happiness was rotting his teeth, like a bad cavity.

Logan was on the main floor now, looking around with curious eyes. His nose flared as he headed for the ballroom again. He smirked as he opened the double doors and lean agains the door jam. His eyes roaming the room and returning to the rafters. After finding Clint in the kitchen, he knew who was hiding up there.

**"Natasha."**Logan drawled and watched the woman drop onto the floor and sigh.

**"How you know it was me?"**She asked, walking around Logan and down the hall way to the living room. Logan following with a grumpy expression.

**"Clint was on the fridge, I could smell someone in here, and you are wearing his lcothing to disguise yourself."**Logan added with a grumble.

**"Well look at this, only three people Logan, I expect you to have everyone caught by now."**Natasha said with a calm smile.

**"Tony and Sere are down stairs... who's left?"**Logan looked around the room, Steve, Charlie, Erynne and Alex were missing. Logan put his beat on finding either Charlie or Alex last. Charlie could easily draw something to keep herself from few and well Alex would just stay invisible.

It had been ten minutes and Logan was searching the bedrooms. Ripping open the doors and growling when he didn't find anyone. He had only gotten to Tony's room when suddenly a new scent tickled his nose. Charlie.

He slowly opened the door and managed to dodge the bucket of water, but the water gun to his face was a must. He growled and turned to see Charlie laughing, bent over at the waist giggling into her hands.

**"Living room."**He said, searching the room but not finding anyone.

Logan was growing tired of this game. He had given up using his nose after five minutes and when he stumbled over the foot of a person behind the curtain he growled and nearly lashed out.

**"Easy! It's only me Logan!"**Steve said, throwing his hands in the air. His eyes wide and Logan retracked his claws. His back straightening up. Both man were walking back, entering the livingroom, there was silence. Everyone was staring at Logan and Steve - Steve had a deathly pale look.

Logan stalked the edge of the living room, looking thoroughly pissed off. His lips were set in a frown. He was moving to wards the lamp in the far corner, much to Bruce's and Clint's amusement. The rest were looking thoroughly confused.

**"Alex."**Logan said and Alex appeared with the lamp shade on her head and not the lamp stand. She pouted and crossed her arms, looking unamused.

**"That means Erynne won! No fair!"**Alex whinned, looking upset and pouting more as she looked away. Not enjoying the fact that a person who could_not_turn invisible had just beat her.

**"We found everyone."**Alex called, walking along side Clint and Logan as they searched for Erynne. Looking everywhere fro mthe kitchen to the living room, no one could find her.

**"Did we check the closets?"**Clint said, looking amused at the look of confusion on Logan's face.

**"She wasn't in there when I looked earlier!"**

**"Did you look in the crawl space?"**Clint and Alex said together.

**"What?"**Logan turned to wards Clint and Alex with a confused and angry look. The trio moved to wards the closet watching as Logan moved aside the shoes in the bottom and lifted the latch to the hiddle trap door, presenting them with Erynne's angry face.

**"I thought you guys had forgotten about me."**


End file.
